Only in My Dreams
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Davis has a crush one somebody but who is it?


Only In My Dreams 

This story takes place during the same time Liquid dreams.

I don't know what I gotta do,

To get threw to you,

Feeling like I'm trying much to hard, 

To get the message through,

Yolei is sitting by her window looking outside at the rain. It was the Saturday before Ken Ichijoji gets transferred to her school. Poromon was still sleeping in the little basket that was his bed. She loved the little guy. He was her hero when she needed one and lifted her spirits when she needed it. She heard the phone ring but figured it would be for one of her sisters. "Yolei it's for you!" _Hmm I wonder who it could be? _

"Hello?" 

"Hi Yolei this is Davis." 

"Davis what do you want?" 

"I'm bored because of this stupid rain."

"Me too is Demiveemon up?" 

"Nope he's sleeping like a log after that fight with Golemon."

"Poromon is too. After digivolving into the champion level after he fell from Golemon's attack."

"So Davis you trust Ken?"

"Yeah do you?"

"Sure do after I found out that he didn't ruthlessly go after Thundermon. Also after he helped us the other day." 

"Yeah I guess that was pretty cool. He sure thinks low of himself. He also thinks that everybody hates him."

"Well Davis remember he did try to kill us many times and try to hurt are friends. Cody just plain hates Ken."

"Well that's not going to help any."

"I know but he just a little guy. Even though he can fight with us he has strict morals."

"I guess but we digidestined need to stick together even if one used to be evil we need all the help we can get."

"Do feel that something big is going to happen as well."

"Yeah Yolei I do and it has me up day and night worrying about it. I don't want to see anybody get hurt." 

"Even TK?"

"Yes even TK even though we fight a lot we are still friends and we need to stick together. But does he seem a little out of it since he saw Devimon again."

"I wonder what happened to him that makes him that anger and uneasy." 

"I know Yolei we have to keep an eye on him. He never seemed to get angry before but lately I just don't know." 

"Well Davis I have to get off the phone because my mom needs to use it." 

"Alright see you later." 

"Bye Davis."

Yolei hands the phone to her mom. As she turns around to go back in her room. Poromon is still sleeping in his little basket. He looks so adorable while he is sleeping. She rubs his little head while inching the basket closer to herself. He lets out a big yawn as he stretches out his wings as he wakes up from his nap. 

"Hi Yolei." 

"Hello Poromon did you have a nice nap?" 

"Yep sure did, how long was I asleep for?" 

"Almost the whole morning its about one in the afternoon but it alright you had a hard battle the other day." 

"Yep I Digivolved into Aqulliamon for you."

"Sure did. Thank you for saving that whole town with Stingmon." 

"All it was nothing." He said while blushing. 

"Your funny Poromon." 

"Yolei who where you talking on the phone with?"

"Davis." 

"Really what did he want?" 

"He was just bored like I am and just wanted to talk about stuff."

"Why don't you call him and the both of you can go to the digital world?"

"I don't think it's that safe without everybody." 

"If you say so Yolei."

"Poromon are you hungry?" 

"Yeah but it's alright you don't need to get me anything." 

"Oh come on I can get you something to eat if you protected me thousands of times." She walked out of her room and went to the fridge to get some delicious strawberries that her mom bought. "Here you go Poromon." 

"What are these?" 

"They are really good there called Strawberries." Poromon opened his mouth and tasted them. 

"These are great." He stared to eat them frantically.

"Poromon you're getting it all over your face." Wiping his face off. Then the doorbell rang into her apartment. Her door got a knock on it. 

"Come in" Poromon was acting like a stuff animal. 

"Hey Poromon its only me and Demiveemon." Demiveemon jumped from Davis's arms to Poromon on the bed. 

"Hey, Yolei."

"Hi Davis what brings you?" 

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said kind of shyly (Which is very odd for Davis.) 

"Oh okay." Poromon and Demiveemon where whispering and giggling with each other. 

"Umm Yolei what do you think that weird woman wants?" 

"I don't know why?" 

"Because I got this weird feeling that makes me kind of sick and queasy." 

"Do you think it could be fear of her going to do something." 

"Yeah I'm always afraid that one of you guys are going to get hurt even if I don't act like it."

"I know that feeling." 

"I hope that Ken doesn't get hurt he seems the one most upset about this whole situation." 

"What about Cody he seems that he's never going to trust Ken." 

"Well Ken knows about the hatred of him by some of the group and that's probably some of the reason he doesn't come near us unless asked to."

"I wouldn't blame him for being extra cautious." Davis was sitting in chair and Yolei was on her bed lying down on her stomach. Davis felt queasy for another reason. He had given up on Kari and had a crush on Yolei. He never showed it that much because his last crush was obvious to everybody.

I know because you don't feel the same,

And it's driving me insane,

Why do we have to keep playing these games,

Davis was trying not to stare at Yolei so that she wouldn't suspect anything so he just tried normal eye contact. Davis was trying to make a fresh start with everybody and become friendlier to everybody including TK, which was hard at times. He was even nice to Ken more. He understood that he was sorry for what he did and was the only one to believe Ken till Golemon attacked the dam and Yolei understood him as well. Davis hanged out with Yolei till the rain stopped and he went outside with her. They both went to visit Ken. They never found Ken but decided to go to the park instead. They got their rollerblades. Yolei was great at it. Davis was good but still was a little shaky. 

Yolei rollerbladed backwards in front of Davis. To catch him if he fell. Davis finally got it right and started to race Yolei down straight aways in the park with no people around. Yolei was winning till she tripped over a stick Davis was right behind her and swerved right in front of her He was thinking to go to the finishing line but decided not to and save her from the fall. "Thank you Davis I would have got a scraped up face if you didn't save me from the fall."

"Your Welcome" She was starting to get cold from the cold wind that blew by at night. Davis put an arm around her to keep her warm. "Don't want you to get cold." She nodded as he walked her home. He left Demiveemon there with Poromon. Poromon and Demiveemon where cuddling together to keep warm. Davis gently picked up Demiveemon as he was sleeping. Poromon squeaked as he felt the small body move away and started to whine that his warmth was going away. Yolei picked him up and rocked him gently. 

Oh no,

I wish I could get the nerve, 

Walk right up to you,

Ask you baby for your name, 

You looks so inviting,

This is so exciting,

We should be together, 

This way,

Davis leaves the apartment saying goodbye to Yolei it was Sunday night and he was going to see her again the next morning at school. Demiveemon was swamped out of energy he didn't even wake up Davis the next morning. He just slept the whole day. He met Yolei at the schoolyard gate seeing that Poromon was asleep as well. He walked into the school to his locker and went to class everything was pretty much normal. 

Yolei made like a best friend with this girl named Lei. She was pretty but not as pretty to him as Yolei was. Yolei suggested to him to go to the mall with her, Lei and Ken. He complied since they didn't have to go to the digital world that day. Davis got to know Yolei; Ken and this new girl named Lei well while they where out shopping in the mall. Ken got his hair cut into an awesome haircut it was very cool. Now he too could have spiky hair. Ken seemed to be very interested in Lei. Lei was cheerleading for Ken. Lei looked awesome her hair was spiked and she had many piercing in her ear. Davis also heard she's a digidestined. Which could help them out in the end.

What's the deal

This don't seem real

This kind of thing only happens in my dreams

Looking for a perfect girl

Perfect world 

This sorta thing only happens in my dreams

Yolei and Davis picked up their Digimon to watch the game. Ken and Lei had to go to the game early. The warmed up for the game while they waited in the stands. The watched the game in great interest since it was the playoffs. Lei cheered like wild. At half time they did a great dance to Liquid dreams by O-town. Yolei was looking at Davis half the time. He was starting to act maturer. She also didn't go after any kind of boy now. I wondered if Davis would ever date me. Since he didn't seem interested in Kari anymore. I think he just gave up in defeat that TK got her heart a long time before he met her. The game ended and Yolei had to drop off some things for Lei. She did that and met with Davis at the bottom of her apartments. It was Friday night and they both went to a place that was a diner slash dance club. Yolei has never been there before but Davis did with his sister one time and had a great time. 

Top down cruising real slow

With friends we both know

It's just a Friday night thing

And I'm ready to go

Hit the club and the party's on

DJ playing favorite song

It's just the way we live

So let's go

They got on the dance floor jumping up and down. Showing their stuff. Yolei was having a blast she loved to dance with her friends if they ever wanted to. Davis was glad to dance with her. Yolei stopped as a slow dance came because she knew Davis wouldn't want to dance with her. She almost started to cry because no one would want to slow dance with her. One tear made down her cheek. A sly hand stopped it and wiped it off. "Yolei don't cry it hurts my heart to see you cry." 

"Davis?" Davis wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her close to him. 

"Why does he torture me like this?" she thought to herself. 

Love the way you move

Oh you got my thinking

We should be together for days 

As we dance slower 

You pull me closer

Can't believe it feels this way

Yolei rested her head on Davis's strong shoulder as he brought her even closer. He moved barely as they continued to dance slowly. "Yolei I have something to tell you." She just nodded her head as she rested it on his shoulder. "Yolei I think I love you." Yolei stared him straight in the eye as he said that and ran out of the club part and out of the restaurant. The waiter was worried about them paying but figured he would come back sooner or later. Yolei was on the street curb. 

"Yolei what's wrong?" 

"It's not true." 

"What?" 

"You are lying to me."

"Why would I lie to you?" 

"To be mean." 

"Come on Yolei do you think I'm smart enough to think up a plan like this?"

"No you where telling the truth huh." 

"Yep cross my heart hope to die." Yolei got up and gave him a big hug as her dreams came true. Davis after the dance walked home with Ken and Lei. They went their separate ways. Yolei reached her apartments as she walked in. She made sure that her sisters weren't looking through the window. She gave an amazing kiss to Davis. "Thanks for being there for the last couple of days." Davis stood there with a goofy grin over his face. Davis smiled to himself as his dream came true. 


End file.
